


Surprise

by masulevin



Series: Artemis & Apollo Ryder - MEA [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Custom Female Ryder | Sara, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Suvi's working in the tech lab. Artemis surprises her.From the tumblr prompt: "When one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead."





	Surprise

Artemis hovers at the edge of the bookshelf that marks the edge of Suvi’s workstation in the tech lab. Suvi is, as always, hunched over her desk in a way that’s going to make her shoulders ache later, too caught up in her problem to worry about anything so mundane as her own comfort.

She’s murmuring to herself, pieces of her short hair sticking up wildly from where she’s pulled on it in frustration, and despite the swish of the automatic doors and the sound of Artemis’ footsteps on the tile, she has no idea she’s no longer alone.

Grinning, Artemis taps her knuckles against the bookshelf. Suvi jerks upright and spins around with one hand pressed against her heart only to scowl when she sees Artemis giggling.

“Stop doing that,” Suvi complains, narrowing her eyes and wrinkling her nose. She drops her hand from her heart to her waist and squares her shoulders, but she doesn’t turn back to her workstation.

Artemis knows from experience this is a good sign. She pushes off the bookshelf with her hip and tucks her hands into her jacket pockets, slowly crossing the space between them. Suvi takes a single step back and sits on her desk, bringing her down to Artemis’ height, but doesn’t even start to smile.

“It takes my heart  _forever_  to stop racing,” Suvi continues, pouting a little. “You do it every time.”

“Hmm,” Artemis murmurs, stepping into Suvi’s space but not quite touching her. Suvi’s eyes dip to Artemis’ lips and then back up to her eyes. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

She leans forward a bit and presses a light kiss to the tip of Suvi’s nose, then leans back to watch a dark blush spread across her cheeks. Artemis’ grin only grows while Suvi forces her face into a deeper scowl.

“You missed a bit,” she murmurs. Her eyes spark a little when Artemis laughs.

“Oh, my mistake,” she says, and she pulls her hands out of her pockets to cradle Suvi’s face instead. Her thumbs trace over Suvi’s cheekbones and her fingers slip into short hair as she says, “Let me try again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me on tumblr](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
